I know a way to keep warm
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Mickie came running up to him and made him come close to her, she had the bed sheet in her hand and was trying to take Randys shirt off in the process. Randy allowed her to do this, knowing that if he did he will get warmer when Mickie were to hug him


_Here is a challenge one-shot that __Claire_Omack. __I hope you enjoy it. =)_

"Mickie. I don't think my hands are big enough!" Randy yelled as he tried to cover the hole in the wall from the rain that was coming through the Log cabin they found. They had run all the way through the forest, into the middle of nowhere, and they thought they had found the perfect spot to hide out for a while. Only problem was, there were no blankets, apart from on single bed sheet and there was only two tins of food left. God knows how long they were gonna be here for.

"What did you say?" Mickie asked, coming into the -what she guessed was the lounge area- holding a piece of wood and a couple of nails in her hand. Why there were nails and wood laying around, she had no idea.

Randy took his hands off the hole in the wall and took the plank off wood out of Mickies hands, holding it before the big hole in the wall "I said, I don't think my hands are big enough.." He turned his head slightly and then smirked "But, Y'know. If you look down at my feet, well, you will then know how big Randy jnr is" he sent a wink in Mickies direction before focusing back on the plank he was holding up against the wall.

"Oh right. Small then" Mickie laughed playfully before rolling her eyes at the glare Randy had then shot her. She handed him the nails and he turned to look at her.

"You know Mickie…" He sighed. Frustration taking over him "How am I going to nail in these nails if I don't have a hammer or something similar?"

"We could use your head" Mickie scowled, frustration taking over her too. Randy looked at Mickie and then sighed again.

"HA HA Mick!" He said. He then spotted another piece of wood outside of the log cabin. "Mickie. There is a plank of wood out there, outside. Can you hold this right here so I can go and run out and get it?"

"No" mickie shook her head "I will go and get it Randy"

"No you are not!" Randy said defensively as he tried to get Mickie to move closer.

"Yes Randy! It is raining out there, and God knows how wet it is, I will-" Randy interrupted her and gave her a serious look. The most serious look he has ever given anybody.

"Which is exactly why you are going to stay here, hold this plank of wood, and don't you dare argue with Me Mickie James or I will RKO you" He smirked as he said the last part, just to let Mickie know that he was joking.

"B-"

"Mickie! Just hold this here!" He said as Mickie grabbed it. He gave her a reassuring smile before heading towards the door.

When he opened the door, he saw rain falling from the sky, the clouds were a miserable grey colour and the snow that lingered on the ground when they had arrived -Making the Cabin look so beautiful- was slowly starting to disappear.

Randy sucked in a huge breath before running out into the pouring rain, every little drop hitting him and every time he felt the rain, he started to shiver. Randy made it to the piece of wood and looked at the window, seeing Mickie looking back at her, her big brown eyes fill of concern. He gave her a wave before making his way back towards the house, slowly opening the door, he dropped the piece of wood and started to shiver, water was dripping from his broad face and his t-shirt was anything but dry. As soon as Mickie looked at him, her face dropped and she ran towards him, grabbing him in her arms and trying to take off his shirt.

"W-What a-are you tyring to do?" Randy asked as he started to shiver.

"If you let me take off your shirt Randy, you wont freeze to death. Body heat" She said as she continued to try and get Randy's shirt off. But he wouldn't let her.

"Mickie. Wait" He got out of her grasp, picked up the piece of wood he had brought back from outside and started to nail in the other piece of wood to the wall. Once he had finished, he started shivering more, he wrapped his arms around himself trying to stop the coldness, but it wasn't working.

Mickie came running up to him and made him come close to her, she had the bed sheet in her hand and was trying to take Randys shirt off in the process. Randy allowed her to do this, knowing that if he did he will get warmer when Mickie were to hug him. Mickie quickly discarded Randys shirt and made him sit down on the couch. He sat down and Mickie quickly took off her hoodie and her t-shirt. She jumped next to Randy _ver_y quickly so he wouldn't see her, she threw the bed sheet over top of the and hugged Randy close. She gasped as she felt his cold skin touch her slightly warm skin. Randy smiled at the touch of having Mickie so close to him with only her bra on. He wrapped his strong arms around her. He pulled her so close that he could smell the her scent and he loved it.

Mickie loved it just as equally. She had to admit, that being this close to Randy made the memories of the 'old days' -as Mickie liked to call them- Of how her and Randy were the Best of Friends. That all changed though when she got moved to Smackdown. They were still friends, but they couldn't see each other, thanks to the different show's gruelling schedule. But, when Mickie came back to RAW, it seemed like things had finally gotten back to normal. Sort of. Randy had seemed a lot distant from people lately, even Mickie. But now, here they were. Stuck in a log cabin. For reasons still unknown.

"Hey Randy" Mickie almost said in a whisper. She looked up at him, locking her brown eyes with his blue ones.

"Yeah?" Randy asked as he tightened his grip around Mickie. He was still clod, and had Goosebumps all over his body, but Mickie was warm, and the body heat was sure warming the two of them up.

"Why didn't you ever ask me out?" Mickie sighed as her gazed dropped away from Randy to the floor. Truth is. She had always liked Randy. He just intrigued her. So much to the point that she had started to flirt back with him whenever he flirted with her. Back then, she just thought it was a little friendly flirting. Come on, its not like girls and boys -who are best friend- don't flirt, of course they do.

Randy had thought about what Mickie just asked him since the day he met her. Why didn't he ask her out? Well, truth being he was scared. Well, not scared per say, just… he would be very disappointed if she had said no.

"Because Mick. If you would have said no. Not only would I have been disappointed. But I may have lost s good friend" He stated, trying to make her look up at him again.

Mickie purposely never met Randys gaze as she looked back up at him. She understood where he was coming from. Mickie wouldn't know what she would do if she had lost Randys friendship.

"Well, if it makes it any easier. I would have said yes" Mickie said before looking into Randys eyes once more. She saw a small smile approach Randys lips. "You know Randy. I remember before I moved to Smackdown, when me and you were so close-"

"Which we are still" he corrected her.

"Right" Mickie giggled "I used to wait for you to ask me out. Every time we were together and alone, you know when we would just sit there and talk for hours on end about our lives, anything. We would occasionally flirt. I would sit there, and wait for you to ask me. I would just sit there, but you never asked, when you started to date Maria -even though me and her are friends- I couldn't help but feel so heartbroken. Every time I would see you two together, I would just want to burst into tears. But I knew I couldn't."

Randy never knew Mickie felt this strongly about him. Yeah, he had always _sort of_ known she had a slight thing for him. But since they were best friends, he thought nothing of it. Until Now. Hearing Mickie tell him all this, made his heart drop. He just listened, waiting for her to continue.

"I knew I couldn't I didn't want you to see what I felt for you" she continued "In a sense, I had the same feeling as you. Not wanting to ruin a friendship. I would always sit around, debating in my head wether to ask you out or not. My head would tell me not to, but my heart. It always told me I had to. But I would always ignore it. I wish I hadn't. Maybe things would have been different"

Randy saw a tear escape Mickies eyes as she was remembering those days. He let his thumb rub the tears off her face and he trailed his thumb down to her chin, lifting her chin to face him. He looked at her. A look of passion, lust and love, but also, a look that surprised Mickie was. He had sadness in his eyes too.

"Mickie. I would always debate in my head wether to ask you or not. But I knew that if you had said no, our friendship wouldn't have been the same. I remember those dates I had with Maria. None of them could compare to the fun I had just hanging out with you. When you left for Smackdown Mick. I couldn't help but feel my heart break. I didn't know if you would be coming back or what." Randy looked down at Mickie, who was now looking up at him with big eyes "I remember breaking up with Maria. I came to find you that night. I wanted to tell you how I felt so bad, and I figured that I would tell you that night. But when I came to your room, I saw you packing your bags. That was the night you told me-"

"I was moving to Smackdown" Mickie finished off the sentence, slowly shaking. She was starting to feel a lot more comfortable around Randy. But she couldn't help but shiver. She was cold, that was a fact. What she would do about it. She had no idea.

"Cold?" Randy asked as he pulled Mickie impossibly closer to him. Trying to make her warmer. Of course, that wouldn't be much help seeing as his body was still cold.

"Y-Yeah" Mickie shivered as she cuddled up to Randy more. She felt Randy loosen his grip around her and she looked up at him. He had a mischievous grin on his face. "What?"

"I know a way we can get warm" Randy said, sending her a wink.

As surprising as it was. Mickie actually thought about it. It would definatly keep her warm. She sent s smile in his way and shook her head.

"No"

"Cant blame a man for trying" Randy laughed, he then looked at her, more seriously this time. "Mickie. Can I tell you something?"

Mickie cuddled up to her best friend again "Sure. Anything"

Randy took in a deep breath. He knew this was a big step. He had just admitted to liking her. Well, he sort of did anyway.

"I love you"

Mickie shot straight up. Forgetting all she had was her bra on. "What?"

"I-I Love You" Randy repeated once more before his gaze dropped to Mickies chest.

Hey. He was a man. He had needs you know.

"Really?" Mickie asked. Still completely oblivious to what she was wearing.

Randys head shot back up and nodded "Really."

Mickie smiled, a smile that would beat anyones anyday. Then it suddenly hit her. All she was wearing on the top half of her body was a bra. She ducked her head and her cheeks turned a slight crimson colour. She quickly lent back into Randy, covering herself in the process.

Randy looked at Mickie. Waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, his heart sank. He couldn't believe he had just told Mickie that he loved her, and she hadn't said it back. That was until he felt Mickie turn her body so she was now lying fully ontop of Randy. Her skin felt so good against his. He saw Mickie smile at him as she looked down into his eyes. She felt Randy move his hands around her bare back, making sure she wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"I love you too" Mickie breathed. With that, she leant her face down towards Randys and smiled. She kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then the top of his lip before finally kissing his lips. She moved her hand up towards his head and ran her slender hands along his cropped hair. She could feel the passion, the love, and also the lust in this kiss she was sharing with Randy. She felt Randys hands move from around her to her back. He ran his hands slowly down Mickies back, causing her breath uneasily. She liked how his touch could make her loose her breath.

Still completely indulged in the kiss. Mickie moved her hand down to the Randys jeans. She could feel his arousal pressing up against her.

Randy moved his hands up to the clasp of Mickies bra. He stopped the kiss before looking at Mickie. Waiting for her approval. Mickies eyes were full of desperation, of lust and she wanted nothing more than him right now. She simply just nodded and felt her bra loosen around her. Not long after that, she felt it being discarded to the floor and she felt herself being flipped over. Randy gazed over her body longingly, taking in the magnificent body of the woman he loved. He smiled as she forcefully grabbed his head, yanking him towards her. She kissed him with passion yet hunger. She felt Randys hand move down towards the button of her jeans. She quickly sopped him and just stared at him. She moved her hands down to his jeans, unbuttoning them and watched as he quickly discarded those as well. Mickie could feel his arousal even more and she was starting to want him more and more. She felt Randy kiss his way from her neck to her breasts. He looked at them longingly before kissing each nipple and he started making his way down her stomach. Mickie couldn't help the moan escape as she felt Randys hot kisses make way down her body. Randy smiled when he got to Mickies jeans. He unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them off her with a little help from her. He then gazed at her black thong and it wasn't long before that was discarded to.

Randy started teasing Mickie. Slowly kissing up her legs to her thighs.

"Please Randy" Mickie moaned "Please. I want you so bad Randy"

Randy looked at Mickie as he stood up and lay ontop of Mickie. He discarded his boxes and gave Mickie a loving look. "Only if you are sure"

"yes. Randy Please" Mickie moaned. Randy kissed her forefully, letting a moan escape his lip as he heard Mickie moan his name.

Things were getting heated up. Not only in a sexual way, but in a sense that Mickie and Randy were suddenly beginning to feel warm.

"I know a way to keep warm" Mickie smiled as her breathing was still uneasy.

"So do I" Randy smirked.

Mickie let out a scream of pleasure as she felt Randy push inside of her.

She was with the man she loved.

And…

He was with the woman he loved from day one. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Nothing.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_I did find this a challenge to write. I hope you liked it Claire. I actually had fun writing this. I hope you like how it came out. =D_

_I love the couple Mickie and Randy a.k.a Mindy. They are really cute together. This is also a thanks for writing me the story 'The bet' -Thanks so much. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Xoxo_

_Missy_


End file.
